


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also kind of suggestive towards the end, also pop lowkey doesnt understand how he fell in love with db but he loves his dumb boyfriend, cub appears for like two seconds, he’s also best friends with handy, just pure fluff i love it, pop is really tired, so just putting that out there, these two men are gay they love each other i’m so sorry i love them, wholesome??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Christmas, and after a long night of work, Pop returns home only to find a jolly present waiting for him.
Relationships: Disco Bear/Pop (Happy Tree Friends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been hyperfixating on discopop (is that the name??) for the longest time now and my head is full of concepts involving them, but this was just a cute little idea that i had one day. here they’ve been dating for a month already 😳  
> i kind of want to write a longer fic where i just go on about all of my concepts on how they met, but for now, enjoy this oneshot where these two men just bask in each other’s presence—

Almost-christmas. 

It was the worst possible day to go to work. 

That’s what he called it; Almost-christmas. 

He would’ve called it Christmas Eve like any other normal person would, but he dreaded that day, and the name was just a reminder that it would be over as soon as the number changed from 24 to 25 on the calendar. 

Yes, he worked on Christmas Eve, and it had been a personal choice that he kind of regretted now that he looked back on it. 

He had taken the job not only because he needed the money but because he liked contributing to his community, and if playing his role as Mall Santa meant that he could put a smile on a kid’s face, then that gave him the strength to finish his shift and go home with a reasonable paycheck. 

And describing it that way, it didn’t sound like the dreadful nightmare that he had constructed in his head, but there was an unwritten rule that always dawned on him as Christmas came closer and closer. 

December 24th was the worst day of the year. 

Everyone was on a rush, everyone was either overly-excited or extremely stressed. Money was a problem, gifts were a problem, time was a problem, everything was a problem, and it showed. 

Not only did he have to deal with more kids than necessary screaming and crying, but also with rude parents, and every now and then, sugar-rushed adults coming up and acting like children, and by the end of the shift he was completely and utterly exhausted. 

Not even on his way home could he lay back and take a deep breath, because when he went to pick up his son from the kid zone and got them both inside the quiet of his car, he had to wait in traffic for heaven knew how many hours, with his son in the back, his son who was a toddler, his toddler son who would eventually grow either bored or uncomfortable, and before he knew it, they would arrive home at the most unreasonable hours of the night, at least for a father and a young child. 

Tonight had been another one of those hellish nights. 

He was home, he was tired, but he had enough money to provide for his humble family of two for at least a few days. 

Pop let out a deep, almost exaggerated sigh as he finally broke free from that costume, and he slammed the car door shut before walking to the back to undo Cub’s security seat and lift him up in his arms. 

Thankfully, the boy had been quiet tonight, and let out a giggle as his father held him in a hug and rubbed his back a little, a gentle smile creeping onto the man’s otherwise tired lips. 

At the end of the day, he always had his son, and spending another Christmas with him was the best gift he could’ve ever received. It got his mind off from the stress of being an adult, at least for a while. 

He kept the embrace for a little longer, the boy hugged back and kept giggling, and when Pop decided it had been enough, he gave him a smile and propped him up safely on one arm. With the other, he took his keys out of the pocket of his robe and proceeded to unlocking the door, but to his surprise (and then dismay), it was already unlocked and only required a small turn of the keys to open. 

This sent him into a state of guttural distress. 

It meant someone was in his house. 

It meant someone had broken into his house, right? 

He had never had this happen before, what was he supposed to do? 

He didn’t have his phone on him, and he had a child in his arms, for heaven’s sake, he couldn’t start a fight in this state. 

The only thing he could do at the moment was push the door open, silently and carefully, eyes wide and scanning the scene. It was dark. Abnormally dark. Was it usually this dark? 

Swallowing his fear, he frowned, and proceeded to use his hand to feel around the wall in search of the light switch, and as soon as he found it, he flicked it on in a swift move and stood back just in case, fearing whatever it was he would find inside doing god knows what to his home, only to be met with… 

With him. 

Cub made a happy noise and put his arms forward as if cheerfully greeting the person they found inside. Pop just looked drained and infuriated. 

“Disco Bear, what are you doing in my house?” He asked, the anger very present in his voice. 

The yellow bear, who up until then had a startled and clearly nervous look on his face, quickly gave one of his charming smiles and hid his features under one of his hands as to look more dramatic when he spoke. He was trying to hide the fact that he was sweating as well. 

“Heh, it was about time you got home, dear~” 

The look Pop gave him made him fear for his life, so he proceeded, with honesty this time. 

“Uh, okay, listen. I was planning on coming to bring you and lil’ Cub a present and maybe get to spend the night with you? But when I got here, Handy greeted me and told me he was house-sittin’. I kind of insisted he let me in? And… he did? But because it was gettin’ late and he had somewhere else to go for the night, he left me in charge of the whole house-sittin’ thing and I’ve been waitin’ since then…” Then another one of his smiles as if to land the final blow. 

It all sounded like a bad excuse, but the Handy part was true, so he believed Handy did let the man in and then left. Why Handy would trust Disco Bear out of all people was beyond him, however. He must’ve been in a serious rush. 

“So you’ve been sitting in the couch. In the dark... Waiting...” Pop said with a raised brow, not even bothering to look at the unwanted guest as he stepped in, locked the door behind him and proceeded to try and get comfortable inside his own home. 

“No, of course not!” Disco Bear laughed nervously. “I mean, it wasn’t dark before, I just got bored and you two weren’t comin’ so I kinda made myself comfortable, ya know? The dark room thing was a last resort of mine to surprise you~” He paused. “Though I-I didn’t expect lil’ Cub would with you...” He almost whispered, shifting his gaze to anywhere but the direction of those two, having all this time believed that Cub was in his crib, sleeping. 

Pop pretended he hadn’t heard that last part, turning to look at the other, a skeptic look on his face. He wasn’t overjoyed by the sudden invasion of property, but he was clearly curious about whatever Disco Bear had been scheming.

“Umm… Yeah, could you wait here for a little while?” He said before rolling his eyes at him and disappearing in the direction of the kitchen. Disco Bear did as he was told, and simply stayed put for 5, then 10, then 15 minutes. The wait was becoming unbearable, and just as he was bolting up to go look for the other, Pop peeked his head from the hallway and frowned at him, prompting him to drop his body back down onto the softness of the couch. 

After a moment of silence, Pop finally spoke up. 

“Okay, Disco Bear could you come with me for a second?” 

He immediately stood up and followed suit, his pompous attitude making itself present once more. “Of course, honey~” 

Pop shivered a little at the sudden nickname but decided not to comment on it, simply walking and expecting the yellow bear to follow his steps until he reached his own bedroom. He let him in, and once inside, he reached for a small box, overly decorated, with a small red ribbon on it. Then, he looked at the other with a stern look. 

“Could you explain to me what this is?” He asked. 

Disco Bear’s eyes widened, and he stayed silent for a while before he placed a hand to his chest and tried to charm his way into the other’s heart with his smile. Didn’t work. “Oh, of course, that is the gift I bought for lil’ Cub! I thought a cute new attire for the boy wouldn’t do no wrong, don’t ya think? You should’ve seen the amount of outfits I saw back there! And all very expensive too~ So you know that I put all of my dedication into picking these presents just for you two! It is just a little, humble gesture of mine to—“ 

“And now, could you explain to me what all this is?” The bear in the robe asked, having left Cub’s box to a side and this time holding up another box, simpler-looking, that was already open and inside sat another, solitary red ribbon. Then, he stepped back to stand under a badly placed mistletoe that hung from the ceiling fan. 

“I came here to leave my keys and I found these here, and I could only assume that this was your gift for me, right? I just didn’t understand what it meant.” Pop said, now with a little smile on his features. 

Disco Bear seemed to grow more nervous, and the beads of sweat running down his face weren’t easy to hide this time. He never got this worked up over something and would usually work his way around things smoothly thanks to that sly personality of his. Only Pop had ever seen him act like this. 

“W-Well, y’know! If I have to explain it to you, then my idea was that— y’know… I know you and I have become closer over time, and after all we’ve been through, I didn’t really want to spend Christmas alone, and I thought; “maybe he— they don’t want to either!”— Y’know, you and Cub! So I thought gracin’ ya with my presence would be the greatest gift you’d ever get! So I did just that, you know? The ribbon is for— It’s so you know— It’s a symbol of our bond growin’ stronger! And the mistletoe was just a little detail that I decided to add at the very last—“

“Disco Bear.” 

He stopped rambling and looked up once more, eyes wide and ears twitching ever so slightly. Not to mention how red his face was. He couldn’t believe he would lose his cool just like that, but he supposed he should just be clear about it, right? 

He sighed, walking over to Pop, letting the room be filled by sound of his heels clicking loudly against the floor because of the overwhelming silence engulfing their surroundings, and once he was face to face with the other, he took the ribbon between his hands and, even hesitating for a moment, laced it in between his orange curls, right between his ears, and then looked at the other with an embarrassed look that would have made anyone else think this was an entirely different person.

“Me… The gift was me…” He muttered, now looking off to a side. 

“Heh, I bet ya didn’t think you’d be gettin’ me as a Christmas gift, h-huh?” He tried to smooth out the situation a little but just came off as clumsy and flustered. 

The initial lack of reaction made Disco Bear feel like he was about to start panicking. He didn’t like it? He knew he shouldn’t have been so bold, they were still pretty new to this, and he knew Pop needed time, but he had to try it and ruin—

“Pfft—“

Pop snorted, then chuckled, barely containing his laughter, and without even giving the other time to react, he cupped his face between his two hands and pressed his lips against the other's. 

Disco Bear froze, remaining stiff even as Pop pressed their bodies a little closer together, and when the seemingly everlasting kiss came to an end, he just then realized he needed to breathe. He had to take a very deep breath, gasping for air as if he had been drowning. He was overwhelmed, to say the least, he couldn't see himself, but he was sure his face couldn’t have gotten any redder. 

“You’re hopeless, aren’t you…? You don’t need to give me a reason to kiss you, Disco…” 

The yellow bear internally swooned as if he was a teenager in love all over again, but externally, he was trying to win an unannounced game of confidence with Pop and tried to think of something in an attempt to flirt back but only let out a small, flustered sigh. Even though they had been dating for almost a month, he didn’t think it would go like this at all. He felt like he was walking on clouds. Of course Pop would be the only man who could make a master of seduction such as Disco Bear act like a nervous kid who was talking to his crush for the first time. 

Pop smiled again, running his hands across the sides of the other’s afro before pressing their noses together. 

“Merry Christmas, Disco.” 

He whispered, and left the room.

However, before Disco Bear could even begin to process what had happened on that day, he walked right back in. 

“Oh, Cub is waiting in the kitchen, so I’ll be preparing dinner now! I’d take the ribbon off, but leave it around here, where I can see it, I want you to wear it later tonight, alright?” Pop said in a more suggestive voice, giving his boyfriend a small but playful smile before leaving the other alone with his thoughts. 

It took him a few moments, but after finally processing the situation, Disco Bear’s expression softened, and a warm, genuine smile lit up his face. 

He was going to spend Christmas with the man he loved.

“M-Merry Christmas, honey~”


End file.
